EliGray Many-Shots
by The-Oreo-Ninja
Summary: (A Many-Shots for my friend) Eliza is a member of FairyTail with a long time crush on Gray. After a night of drinking makes both of them commit a terrible mistake, will they realise it was the best decisions of their lives? (Lemon cause I'm pervy)
1. Chapter 1

Yo! ^.^This is my first fanfiction on here, so I hope you like. This is dedicated to my friend Tsukiyochi, and her OC Eliza. This is her and Grey Fullbuster from FairyTail; (a couple I like to call EliGray).

ON WITH THE STORY!

Naruto: When are you gonna write a story about me?

Hinata: Oreo-chan, where's my NaruHina goodness?

SSH, THIS IS MY MOMENT!

(PS- WILL CONTAIN ACTS OF UNBELIEVABLY PERVERTED GOODNESS!)

Eliza had just returned from a mission with Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray. Eliza sighed. The mission had been very hard, but rewarding; she had spent a lot of nights snuggled up to Gray 'for warmth' (she would forever appreciate snow now). There had been a huge money reward, and the group was heading back to FairyTail to celebrate. "Mmm, I'm starving! Ne, Lucy, wanna come eat with me?" Natsu asked. "Aye!" cheered Happy. Lucy nodded. "I'm pretty hungry myself- see you guys later!" Lucy said waving as they all walked off. '_Arigatou, Lucy!' _Eliza thought, knowing it was just an excuse to leave Eliza and Gray by themselves. Eliza blushed. Gray looked at her and smiled. "Wanna go grab a drink at Fairy Tail?" he asked. Eliza nodded, her pale blonde hair swishing slightly in the breeze. Gray smiled as he looked at it. He followed it's lines from the top of his head to the strands that swayed just below her shoulders. One stray strand had flicked across her face and slipped into her shirt, where Gray saw her well-endowed chest peeking slightly out of her black tank top. Now, to be honest, Gray had seen a lot of cleavage thanks to the girls in his group, but seeing Eliza so sexy and innocent at the same time got his heart pumping… and Little Gray twitching. He turned away. "Okay, let's go then!" he said hurriedly, walking off. Eliza followed her, the Celestial Keys on her belt chiming together like bells. They made it to Fairy Tail rather quickly, and walked in to find it relatively empty. Mirajane looked over at them and smiled, waving them over to the bar. "Hello Gray, hey Eliza! I heard the mission was a success!" she praised. Gray nodded. "Yeah, it went really well! I got a huge amount of the reward too, you me and Lucy should go shopping some time!" Eliza said. Mirajane put two glasses of wine on the counter. "As much as you want, free, on the house! Anything for the brave and most courageous team in Fairy Tail!" Eliza and Gray clinked glasses, making Eliza blush, before swallowing it in one gulp. "More please!" Eliza begged, holding out her glass. Gray did the same. Mirajane smiled and filled the glasses. "Eliza, you live close by don't you?" she asked as Eliza sipped her second glass. Eliza nodded. "Yeah, it's only a block or so away. Why?" she replied curiously. Gray looked at the girls semi-interested in the conversation. The wine was very strong, and was dulling his senses and making him feel warm and fuzzy. Mirajane shrugged. "Drinks are free tonight. I don't trust Gray to walk all the way home by himself, so I was hoping you'd look after him for the night. He seems kind of out of it." Mirajane noted. Eliza looked at Gray. He did seem kind of blank-ish… if that was a way to describe it. Gray looked up and met Eliza's gaze. They both blushed and looked away after accepting another glass. Gray shuffled on his stool and pulled off his jacket. "It's so stuffy in here." He commented. Mirajane smiled. "Well then, I'll go turn the aircooler on." she walked away to a back room and Eliza noticed that Gray was idling touching the bottom of his shirt. Draining her glass, she stood up. Gray looked at her curiously. "It's a new game. Stand up!" He did and Eliza grabbed the bottom of her top. "3…2…1… STRIP!" she pulled her top off and Gray did the same. Eliza was wearing a black crop-top underneath, covering what needed to be covered and Gray was standing there in only his pants. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They thought it was hilarious! _'If only Mirajane was here…'_ Eliza mused. '_This is just hilarious!... though I don't know why…'_ she pushed the would be question to the back of her mind and stared at Gray happily. "Synchronized stripping…" he said breathily, before laughing again. "I love it!" Eliza felt her cheeks burn crimson. She felt so hot! She grabbed the wine bottle and headed to the door, grabbing their clothing as she went. "It's too hot… let's go back to my place Gray, it'll be cooler." She hiccupped and walked out. Gray followed her straight away, laughing as they both took turns in sculling from the bottle. As they got to Eliza's house, she fumbled with the keys and it took her a minute to open the door. They both clumsily clambered through the doorway. Taking off their shoes, they plopped down on the same lounge together, pealing laughter like nothing. Gray put the wine bottle to his lips and frowned when nothing came out. He shrugged disappointedly and placed it on the floor. He felt a sharp prod on his arm and looked to see Eliza staring intently at the opposite wall, blushing and holding back a giggle. He casually poked her thigh and looked away quickly. This continued for a while, each poking each other casually in random places. Almost like someone flicking a switch, it became an all-out war, each or them poking and prodding the other, laughing and hiccupping like two old drunks. Suddenly, Gray accidently poked Eliza's cleavage and they both stopped and looked down at his finger. Gray flushed and removed his hand quickly. Eliza grabbed it though. Holding onto his hand with her own and lifting her other hand up to his face, she gently brought it down to her face. Closing her eyes she captured his lips in hers. Gray sat there shocked for a second, before pushing Eliza down so he was straddling her and kissed her back. He licked her bottom lip hungrily, begging for entry, which she gladly gave, opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth while he did the same. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Eliza eventually calmed down and allowed Gray to explore her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and let go of his hand to wrap both of her hands in his hair. He took advantage of his freedom to run his hands up and down her body, squeezing and massaging over her more sensitive areas. She moaned and broke the kiss for air, tilting her head back and breathing heavily. He kissed down her neck, leaving hickeys and bite-marks. She moaned in ecstasy as he pulled her crop-top down and licked the top of her breast. "G-Gray… please…" she moaned and threw her head back panting like a bitch in heat. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, kissing her all the while. He threw her on the bed and they both ripped each other's clothes off, throwing them to uncharted corners of the room. Soon, Gray was above Eliza, staring into her eyes for permission. His arms were on either side of her head, and they were both breathing heavily. Gray raked his eyes down her body hungrily, before meeting her eyes again. "Eliza…"he whispered softly. Eliza nodded. "I love you Gray… please… " she tossed her head to the side, closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around his neck. He kissed her lips, travelling down her neck, licking between the valley of her breasts and placing a final kiss on her stomach. "I love you too." He whispered. He wrapped her legs around his back, making her pull him down. "This will hurt." He whispered. He took a deep breath and plunged into her. Eliza screamed and a tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to get used to Grays' large member filling up all of her. Gray grunted as he adjusted to the strange, tight sensation of being inside her. He desperately tried to restrain himself from driving deeper into her, remindin himself that she would be in pain. Eliza wiggled her hips and moaned when she enjoyed the feeling, feeling pleasure instead of pain. Gray drove into her slowly at first, but sped up as she writhed and moaned beneath him. She mewled like a cat. "GRAY! HARDER!" she cried. He pounded into her with abnormal speed. "Ah, ahhhh! Gray, I'm gonna- EHHH!" She orgasmed hard for the first time in her life, and cummed hard over Grays' chest. "ELIZA!" he shouted as he also orgasmed, and their juices dripped and mixed together. The gasped and breathed heavily. Gray slowly pulled himself out of Eliza's body, making both of them moan. He wrapped his arms around her sweaty body and pulled her close to his chest, spooning her. "That was amazing Eliza. I love you…" he trailed off tiredly. She nodded. "I love you more… please don't ever leave me…." Eliza mumbled sleepily. She drifted off, and Gray felt a pang of indescribable guilt as he followed her into the world of dreams…

A lemon and a cliffie! I'm so mean… well, expect more chapters later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! ^.^ I hope everyone enjoyed my last chapter, because more is coming! (Immature Kakashi laugh) Anywhore, on with the chapter!

Naruto: WRITE ME A STORY 'TTEBAYO!

SHUT UP OTOTOU!

Hinata: DANGIT, GIVE ME MY NARUHINA GOODNESS!

*Locks both in closet*

Haha! Now… on to the chapter!

Eliza stirred awake the next morning. Light shone sharply in her eyes, and she closed them quickly. Her head was throbbing from a hangover, her senses felt dulled and she had a huge ache between her legs. She groaned, flinching at the pain and rolled over. Her arm flung itself over the bed, expecting to land on a pillow- and instead landing on a well-toned, muscled chest. Her eyes shot open in shock and she gasped when she saw Gray's handsome face next to hers'. He was breathing deeply, blissfully unaware. Eliza would have thought he looked cute of not for the situation. His mussed hair was falling onto his face, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Eliza's eyes followed the line of his neck, down his chest and to her white silk sheets that just covered his hips. She threw the sheet off her, discovering she was naked, and leapt to the floor. She yelped when the pain in her legs spiked, and she noticed her reflection in the mirror across her wall. She was covered in hickeys and kiss marks, with a reddish tinge on her legs. Blood. No one could blame her for what she did next.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"**_

She screamed loudly, waking up everyone in a 2km radius. (Yeah, did I mention she screamed really loud?) Gray shot up, his eyes open in shock, surprised etched on his face. "Wha, huh, heftgegvher?!" he said and Eliza stared at him in horror. His eyes widened even more as he took in both their naked forms and her messed up room from their 'rump' (Look, dis my words, I castrate you.). He choked on his words, his head down as he remembered everything that had happened the previous night. "Shit…" he cursed.__ Eliza was pulling at her hair. Gray looked up and was about to throw something, but Eliza grabbed her shirt from the floor and pegged it at him. "DON'T LOOK!" she howled, tugging on his shirt to cover herself. She felt tears running down her face. She had a huge headache, her body ached all over, she was covered in kisses, hickeys, blood, dried sweat and something she'd rather not name. She had woken up naked next to the man she loved, yet hadn't told- or had she?- and all he did was ogle at her. She clasped her head with her hands and dropped to the floor sobbing. Her emotions were raw, and she tried to stop the tears. "Eliza!" Gray jumped out of bed, his heart tearing into tiny-mini-mini-mini pieces as he watched her break down. It was all his fault she was like this. She was drunk- as was he- but last night he had taken advantage of her (at least in his opinion). He wasn't lying when he said he loved her. Eliza was sexy, funny, adorable, smart and powerful. He'd prefer no one else as a team-mate, friend, or lover. But still, she had drunk a lot… would she remember what had happened between them. Not just the mind-blowing sex- he still felt guilty taking her virginity- but the confessions. The 'I love you'-s. He jumped to her side, wrapping the sheet around his waist. He gathered her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "Eliza…" she pushed him away, looking deep into his eyes. "Last night… I still remember what happened. I know I said I was ready… I know we both got drunk… I know I… said I loved you…" her eyes glazed over, desperate for an answer. She shook her head and looked at him again. "Did you say you loved me?" she stood up, turning away from him. "I know you were probably caught in the moment, but- I want you to know that I really do love you, and if I had to have done that with anyone, I would choose you!" she blushed, new tears pricking her eyes. "You're heroic and brave, strong, and I respect you like no one else! You're funny, and I care so much about you!" she poured her heart out. Eliza was normally extremely sensitive about her feelings. She trained herself to be strong-hearted and brave, so that she would never get a broken heart. What she was doing now scared her. She had been in a lot of risky and dangerous positions in her life, but never before had she felt so fragile and vulnerable. Gray was speechless. This girl loved him as much as he loved her. Gray pulled Eliza to his chest and kissed her softly on the lips as she finished. He held her face gently, and pulled back without letting go of her. "I meant every word." He said solemnly. "Eliza… I love you more than you know." He kissed her again, and she returned it happily, her heart filling with sunshine. They embraced in the mornings' soft light, content to just sit with each other. They would have to confront this problem sooner than later, but for now, they kissed and sat.

Short, suckish and freaking booooooorrring! I know. Hit me all you want, but I promise, the next chapters will be up soon and they will be filled with awesomness!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! ^.^ I'm sorry my last chappie wasn't that good... Hopefully this makes up for it!

Juvia: Oreo-sama does not own FairyTail, Eliza or !

JUVIA?! DA FUQ YOU'D GET HERE?!

Juvia: Juvia came to see Gray-sama! ^.^

*Frowns. Opens cupboard*

SIC HER KYUUBI-CHAN!

Juvia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Kyuubi: *Growls and attacks*

Well then... onward!

After they finished cuddling, Gray pulled his clothes back on and Eliza got dressed into her usual outfit, they laid together on her bed, an awkward sort of tension in the air. They had stripped the sheets and seemed to be waiting for the other person to say something. Gray was running his fingers through her silky blonde hair. She was curled up to his chest, gripping his jacket between her fingers. The pain in her legs was fading, so she supposed she would be able to walk. She wouldn't need to go on a mission either, but the kiss marks and hickeys would be harder to hide. She had a small storm raging in her mind. What level was their relationship on? Would they still be friends? Would they stop being friends?! She wouldn't be able to live without him... although he did say he loved her... Another distressing thought came to her head- they hadn't used any protection last night, and she wasn't on the pill... what if she got pregnant. She tightened her grip on Gray's jacket. Shit. That was the last thing she needed. Gray, sensing her distress, pulled Eliza closer to him. "I can understand why you're nervous... but I really want to stay together... as us." He whispered softly. Eliza sat up, Gray mirroring her movements. She smiled happily, and he grinned. Eliza leaned in and they both shared a soft, lingering kiss. Eliza's eyes fluttered. Every kiss made her feel alive- she was filled with fireworks, love and hope. Gray grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her away from him until they were arm-length apart. Eliza's face gained a confused expression. "Gray... what-?" "Sshhh..." Gray cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. His face was completely serious. Eliza started to get concerned. What was wrong? "I'm glad that we've discovered our mutual love for each other... but-" Gray started. "- The truth is a demon was placed inside me when I was born. It's my mating season, and I'm afraid I will be unable to keep my hands off you for the rest of my season." Eliza looked at him strangely, her mouth starting to twitch into a smile at the side. "No, seriously." Gray continued. "If I didn't make you my mate, then my penis could very likely have exploded, and I would have had no choice but to rape you so hard and fast you couldn't walk for a month. Although I would still have needed to continue to take you." He finished solemnly. They sat in silence for a moment as Eliza comprehended what Gray said. "That..." she finally broke, her chest heaving and her lungs struggling for air as she howled with laughter. "_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHEEHEEHEEHEE HEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHHAHHAHH AHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHA**_!" She keeled over, hugging her arms to her chest. She shivered and shook, and fell off the bed in surprise. She couldn't stop laughing though. After 10 minutes or so, she controlled her breathing, a few giggles and hiccups still leaking out from between her lips. "That... was the corniest, saddest, most fanfiction-ey pickup line I have ever heard. EVER!" She climbed slowly back onto the bed as she kept laughing softly. Gray feigned sadness and hurt, and Eliza stopped laughing and gave him a hug. "There, there Gray-Chi... I'll make sure you're penis doesn't explode." She said, playing along with his game. "Thank you Eliza-koi..." Gray breathed out happily. Eliza bit back another bout of giggles an leaned in towards Gray, closing her eyes. He puckered his lips, closed his eyes and leaned in. Opening her eyes quickly, she jumped away and Gray kissed thin air as his flopped forward onto the mattress. "Ommph!" he looked up at Eliza and glared. She smirked. "Come on. We've been snuggling all morning, we better head back to Fairy Tail." She walked out the door of her bedroom as Gray clambered up and followed her. As they walked down the street, Eliza turned her head to look at Gray. "Our relationship... do you want to make it public?" Gray thought for a bit, then slowly shook his head. "It can be our little secret for now... I fear you'd be targeted, and if our enemies found out they would only want to hurt you." He replied solemnly, reaching for her hand and clasping it with his. Eliza nodded and smiled. "Okay." As Fairy Tail came into view, they stood apart and looked at each other. "Ready?" Gray asked. Eliza nodded, and they both walked in the doors together. However this turned out, they would be there for each other.

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Just a reminder, that seemed pretty finalising, but there will be many more chapters, so please keep tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Mina! ^.^ Thanks for reading my story so far, and I promise there will be updates more frequently from now on.

Gray: Better be…

GRAY?! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!

Gray: I rode your train of thought.

GET BACK IN THE STORY AND MAKE KAWAII ICE-BABIES WITH MY FRIEND!

Gray: …

Moving on! Oh, and just so you know- I get bored easily, so there will be loads of corny sexual innuendo in these forth-cumming (lol) chapters.

As Gray and Eliza walked into Fairy Tail, they stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. There was a full-out brawl happening, which wasn't unusual, except everyone was part of it! They saw Mirajane hiding behind the bar and dove to join her. Suddenly, a table was thrown in their direction. "DUCK ELIZA!" Gray yelled. He dove for her and they both rolled out of the way, Eliza ending up straddling Gray. They both blushed. "Arigatou, Gray…" Eliza whispered, forcing herself off of him. They both crawled over to Mirajane, and she looked over at both of them. "Mirajane, what happened? Why is everyone fighting?" Eliza asked worriedly, talking loudly over the commotion of yells and thuds and bumps and shit. "Didn't you know? Erza and Natsu got into a fight again, about the rights to go on an S-class mission. Then everyone just joined in. If Natsu wins, you'll be going on a mission to the Isles of the Rainbow Crystals. Supposedly, there is a huge monster that's been terrorizing the villagers on the lands around it! It's even stealing young women, and none of them are seen again!" Mirajane clutched her fists to her chest and shut her eyes tightly. She shivered. "How terrifying!" Eliza stayed silent, yet she agreed with Mirajane's last comment. An S-class mission like that would be terrifying, but facing a monster so soon after finally pursuing her love would be putting the relationship at a terrible strain. She wanted to spend more time with Gray! They'd already spent a lot of time together- heck, they'd had sex after a couple of drinks- but she wanted to do things like a normal couple, like going on dates, and having dinner together and watching the sunset. _Freaking monsters are always ruing my plans! _Eliza thought angrily. Gray was deep in thought. He was thinking the exact same thing as she was. _I've just gotten into a relationship with the sexiest, funniest girl in Fiore and I have to kill some ugly monster?! It would be the perfect way to show off to Eliza… but still, being all sexy on a date would be more fitting! _He scowled in displeasure. Looking over to Eliza, he caught her attention and they made eye contact. Nodding, they shuffled over to a corner. "We have to stop the fight! Otherwise, we'll have to suffer a freaking monster-fight and who knows what'll happen!" Eliza cried. Gray nodded but cringed as he dodged a glass thrown at his head, and pulled Eliza to his chest to stop her from getting hurt. Eliza blushed and settled herself in Gray's lap. "Still, this is a fight caused by **Natsu **and** Erza. **There's no way we can stop it! We'd need a hurricane to distract everyone, and then a miracle to get Natsu to side with Erza!" Gray fretted. They both sat in silence, working their brains to find a solution. Suddenly, Eliza's eyes widened and her hand slipped to the Celestial Keys at her waist. _That's it! I'm normally not allowed to call her but… she's always been interested in my love-life, so surely she'll understand! I'll have jigoku to pay later but… It's my only chance! _Eliza thought. "Gray! I have a plan! But, we'll need to get to the second floor, and we have to make sure we're not hit with anything!" She said quickly. "I'll protect your delicate, sugar-sweet skin with my life." Gray promised, kissing her neck and smiling. Trust **his** Eliza to come up with a plan! Eliza suddenly remembered the hickeys and kiss marks that covered her. _Kusio! Better cover those up…_ "Gray, the marks! Everyone will notice when we get to the second floor!" Gray hurriedly took off his jacket and Eliza slipped into it, comforted by the smell of Gray- cold ice-cream and blueberries. Picking her up bridal style, Gray made a mad dash for the stairs. Dodging multiple tables, chairs and sometimes poor members being flung across the room, they made it to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, they found the second floor deserted. _Perfect. _Eliza thought. Gray carefully put her down, and she leapt to the railing after granting him a quick peck on the cheek (making sure no one saw of course). Peering carefully over the railing, Eliza saw Erza in her fire goddess armour fighting Natsu in the middle of the room. Lucy was hiding under a table with Happy, and Mirajane was still hiding behind the bar. "Wait- why hasn't Master stopped the fight yet? I'm surprised the roof hasn't collapsed yet!" It wasn't uncommon for the members of Fairy Tail to fight, but a fight to this extent hadn't before been held inside. A light bulb went off in Gray's mind. "What is it Gray?" Eliza asked desperately, searching his face for answers. Gray looked down at her. "Master went on holiday, remember? He told us he was leaving the day after our last mission started. I guess he said Erza could be in charge, since all the other top wizards went out on missions too." Gray rationalised. Eliza nodded. "Of course! Knowing Erza and Natsu, of course they'd be at each other's throats as soon as Natsu came back." Eliza sighed. "I guess I'm forced to summon **her **then…" Gray looked at her questioningly, but Eliza shook her head. "Just watch." She mumbled, reaching for a key on her belt. It was different from the normal gold or silver- it was a sparkly black key with an inticate, curled handle. A line of gold feathers trailed up from the golden end of the key, where an onyx sat nestled in the key. The onyx was an egg shape, with two black diamond wings speckled with gold curled out from either side of the precious stone. Eliza winced as she held the key out, and Gray watched in wonder. "**Summon- the Guardian of the Paradise Wing Palace; Emi!"** There was poof of smoke, and a girl a bit smaller than Eliza appeared before them. She had honey coloured hair, and wore a gold band with an onyx in it across her forehead. She was wearing a short black dress that rested on her thighs and two black wings speckled with gold emerged from her back. There was a long black train that started from just underneath her wings, falling gently onto the floor and looking somewhat like a cape. Her feet were bare, but she had thick gold anklets that ran from her ankle to her knees. Her eyes were a glittering blue, and were thickly outlined in black, like a raccoon. Gray stood in awe as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. "Hm." Was all she said- well, 'hmmed'. Her eyes looked on Eliza and narrowed dangerously. Although she had a small, huggable frame, she carried an air about that made you feel like she could be merciless and scary. "Eliza." Eliza cringed and waved weakly. "Uh… Hi Emi…" The Spirit- Emi- let out a small shriek like an owl, silencing both Eliza and Gray. "We had a contract Eliza! Only once a year! ONCE A YEAR! And it's nearly Spring (Mating season for all you noobs out there), don't you realise how busy I am! I'm all by myself!" Emi growled like a dog. "And furthermore-" Eliza cut her off quickly. "PLEASE EMI, YOU JUST HAVE TO HELP ME GET CONTROL OF THIS CROWD!" Eliza begged. Emi looked at her, and then her eyes drifted to Gray who stood protectively behind her. Emi's eyes widened. "Is he-" she began. Eliza nodded. A smile built on Emi's face, and soon she was jumping in the air and squealing. "Oh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" she squealed again before calming down. She nodded. "Okay… but just this once. AND I EXPECT DETAILS LATER!" she motioned for Eliza and Gray to move, then stepped up to the railing and surveyed the crowd. A sick smile flittered across her face, changing to a smirk. Her eyes narrowed, and she lifted her arms to begin.

OHHHH! What will this new character do to the chaos in Fairy Tail!? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, well, well! I'm working faster than usual! My computer is going to be confiscated soon though, because my family believes math comes first and writing fanfiction second last or not even. Psh. Peasants.

Hinata- Damn it Oreo-chan, hurry up and write NaruHina!

NOO!

Hinata- You've left me no choice! *shows epic picture of Gaara*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Gaara-kun no kawaii!~ Hm… Maybe I should write Naruhina…

Eliza- NO! *shows picture of GaaEmi she drew cause she's pro!*

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sugoi des ne! EliGray it is!

Hinata- I will kill you…

Eliza and Me- ….

Hinata- Just kidding!

….

Anyway…

An unseen breeze curled Emi's dress upwards slightly and Eliza and Gray stepped back. Emi threw her arms open and a high pitched shriek flung from her mouth. Swirls of golden light filled the room, and everyone fighting got caught in its rays. "Don't look…" Eliza whispered, head buried in Gray's chest to get away from the wind. He nodded, closed his eyes and placed his head in Eliza's hair, sniffing her heavenly shampoo. The shrieking got louder and higher pitched, and the light became blinding. Natsu and Erza had stopped fighting and were covering their ears in a desperate attempt to block out the terrible piercing noise. Suddenly, everything went dead quiet and the lighting in the room returned to normal. Eliza pulled herself away from Gray's embrace and looked around. Emi had a smug smile on her face as she looked down at everyone. Everything broken had been repaired and was in its original position. "Amazing…" Gray breathed out, stunned Eliza nodded. It was never often that she called upon the Gate of the Winged Palace, but when she did the after-effects left her breathless. Emi could destroy or repair anything, however, there was always a side effect on whatever she had broken or fixed. Erza and Natsu looked around. Fixing there gaze upon each other, their eyes widened. Eliza walked up to the railing and gazed out at the room. She looked at Erza and Natsu as they looked at themselves. Suddenly Natsu let out a girly scream. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" he screamed. Erza stared down at her chest and grinned. "Better then Loki!" He sweat-dropped. "BUT NOT AGAIN!" Gray hurried up next to Eliza and looked down at the crowd, before turning to Emi, wrapping a protective arm around Eliza's waist. "What did you do to them?" Gray asked in horror. Emi smirked. "I fixed everything. Yes, you're welcome." She faced Eliza. "Now, DETAILS!" Emi had a girly expression on her face and she dragged Eliza off to a corner. Eliza tried to pull away from Emi's grip. "Ano, Emi…" she stammered. "Maybe this can wait- what did you do to Erza and Natsu?" Emi huffed and dropped her grip on Eliza's arm. "I made them switch bodies. It was accidental, but there was too much magic in the room to concentrate on nothing happening." She turned away. "Moh, since you're reluctant, don't tell me then! Just don't bother calling me again." Emi whimpered. "But Emi, how do we change them back?" Eliza pleaded. "That's easy. You just have to find the Akatsuki flower and then-" suddenly, Emi disappeared. "Ah! Her contract ended!" Eliza screamed. "Now what?" Gray asked. "Remember what happened the last time everyone switched bodies? And this time it's Erza and Natsu! We'll all die by the end of the day!" He reminded. Eliza thought a bit. "We need to go to the library and research everything we can about this 'Akatsuki Flower'. Emi mentioned it before she left, so maybe we use it for some kind of cure." Eliza reasoned. " Gray nodded. "Now, we just have to do something to calm down this situation." They looked back over the railing and grimaced as the saw Natsu and Erza yelling and screaming at each other, fire being dribbled everywhere and Natsu doing very bad requips. "And quickly."

Such a long time to update, such a sucky chapter… Oh well, there will be more smutty chapters later, and at least we're going somewhere! Ja ne, and please keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, mina! ^.^ I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'll get straight to it. WARNING- LEMON!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO PERVERTS UNITE!

Gray, Eliza, Erza, Natsu, Lucy an Happy headed straight to the library for any information on the Akatsuki Flower. They wandered through the doors, and stood stock still as they took in the sight of thousands upon thousands of books in hundreds of different isles. "DAMMIT! HOW ARE WE GONNA FIND STUFF ABOUT A FLOWER AMONG MILLIONS OF BOOKS!?" Natsu (now Erza) cried. The elderly librarian gave a them a disapproving glare and shooshed them. Eliza took a glance at the huge map of the library on the closest wall. After studying it for a minute, she turned to the group, who had awkwardly walked over to random shelves. "Okay," Eliza started, taking charge, "There are quite a few different levels, so we need to split up. Happy, Lucy, you take this floor. Look for any books on flowers and magic gone astray. Natsu, Erza, you two go to the second floor and look for magical herbs and swapping spells. Gray and I will go to the third floor and search for 'A' flowers, and flowers with magical purposes." Eliza planned, pointing to the different floors on the map. "Can't you just call Emi back and ask her to undo the magic?" Lucy asked. Eliza shook her head. "The contract expired, and besides, she hates me right now." Shaking her head, Eliza grabbed Gray's hand and headed for the elevator. "We need to start now. Good luck, and do try not to burn anything Natsu- I mean, Erza." She broke into a jog as the group nodded and headed off. Eliza and Gray took the long spiralling stairs two at a time, jumping off the last three steps when they hit the bottom. They looked around. The huge circular room was dimly lit by flickering candles, and there were no windows in sight. _We must be underground…_ Eliza thought. She crossed the room to one of the huge shelves, running her fingers over the ancient leather-bound tomes on the stone shelves. Gray was right beside her, eyes flicking over the titles printed onto the spines with gold flake. His eyes shifted to Eliza, and she was caught in his intense gaze. She blushed, looking away, and headed toward another shelf. Again, Gray followed her, his eyes half-lidded and filled with lust as he stared at her almost hungrily. Eliza stiffened as she felt his hands caress her back and tangle carefully in her hair, as his nose breathed in her cool, sweet scent. "Mmm… you smell _delicious…_ Gray whispered huskily into her ear, making her shiver, despite not being cold. "Gray…"Eliza said weakly, her knees feeling like jelly. "Not now… Erza, Natsu-" she was cut off as Gray turned her around and pressed his lips to hers, prying her mouth open with his tongue and wrestling with hers. Eliza was unable to resist his hot kiss and wrapped her hands in his hair as the kiss deepened. It continued for a while until Gray ran his hands up and down her thighs before lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his, groaning as she felt his excitement press against her inner thigh. Gray broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck and collar bone, making Eliza pant and moan in ecstasy. She had no idea why, but Gray was like a drug, unforgettable and tempting under her touch. He moved his head lower again, sensually pulling Eliza's strappy top down with his teeth. Eliza shuddered, eyes closed in bliss. He pulled her top down to her stomach, and worked on her bra, licking her soft mounds while gently unclipping the unwanted, pesky garment. He fully took her breast into his mouth, making her gasp in surprise. Eliza's hands moved down to the zipper on Gray's pants and pulled it down as quickly as she could in her current position, unleashing Gray's mass. She rubbed the delicate member gently, making Gray moan and twitch, before pulling his underwear down completely. She continued her ministrations as Gray pulled down both her shorts and her panties, before going to suck on her earlobe as he entered her with a quick thrust. Eliza gasped, and her breathing became uneven and rugged as he forced himself into her over and over at an incredible rate. She felt as if she was hanging by a delicate thread, about to break. Gray's moans and sharp breathes were music in Eliza's ear, and she was amazed Gray could support her against the shelf while being so fast! Finaaly, Eliza could take it no more and snapped, crying out as her juices ran over her legs and his member, dripping onto the dusty floor. Gray emptied into her with a shout. They stood shivering against each other, unused to such unearthly pleasure. "Gray… t-that was…"Eliza breathed heavily to catch her breath, and smiled as she rested her head on Gray's shoulder. "Amazing…" she finished, closing her eyes. Gray carefully set her on her feet, supporting her, and they helped each other get dressed. Gray sighed and looked into Eliza's eyes as she tried to flatten her hair. "Another round?" he asked hopefully?" with puppy-dog eyes. Eliza laughed and slapped him playfully. "Baka. We need to find something on the Akatsuki Flower." She slowly walked further down the shelf, a sparkle in her eye as she searched the shelves. Gray smiled as he watched her. He walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I love you Eliza…"he said proudly. Eliza's eyes shone with happiness. "I love you too, Gray…" she replied. They quickly hugged, enjoying the embrace of love, before heading back to their search, each feeling content and filled.

Another chapter down! I feel really happy about this lemon… I don't know why… I really want to become an author. You like? Say so! I feel like I could have gone into more detail, but… Oh well, I wanted the love-making to be the main focus of the chapter, so next chapter will be more of the storyline. And the chapter after that will be really kinky, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo! This update is coming almost as fast as Eliza! Lol, what, who said that? *sigh* My sexual innuendo is so blatant these days… Anyway, not much this chapter (lemon-wise), but I wonder if the group will find out?

Eliza and Gray spent more time than they could count down on the third floor, scouring the shelves for any mention of cures for body-swapping or the Akatsuki flower. The collapsed together on a small chaise lounge, muscles aching for reaching onto high shelves and the after-effects of their awkwardly placed tryst. The candles were burning low, and shadows danced around the stone room. Eliza groaned as she stared balefully at the huge piles of read and useless books. Although, she had found an interesting little hand- book on 'procreation and other modes of pleasure' she had found rather stimulating, which she had stowed safely in her pocket. "Why didn't we just use magic or something to find it?" she complained. Gray looked deep in thought. "Forget the books," he started "Why on earth didn't we do it on this lounge? My arms would have been so much better off." He sighed as Eliza looked at him in amusement. Gray rolled over to face her, pinning her to the edge. He put a hand behind his head and grinned his sexiest grin. "Take 2?" he asked hopefully, playing with her hair. Eliza huffed and rolled so her back was facing him. "Tired." She stated, and Gray became utterly depressed with disappointment. Eliza patted him softly. Suddenly, a candle above their heads flicked out, and Eliza grabbed Gray at the shock of the sudden darkness. Gray smirked, and Eliza pushed him away with a blush. "I wonder who relights the candles?" Eliza thought aloud. "Dunno." Gray replied. "Well, we better head upstairs anyway. We don't want to be in complete darkness." Taking Gray's hand in hers, Eliza walked past the many shelves to the last poorly lit candles on the stairs. They ascended them slowly, preserving their muscle strength. _My legs are killing me… But why do I want another round?! _Eliza thought, distressed at being so horny. They finally made it to the second floor, where they had left Erza and Natsu. They looked quickly down all the isles, and found Natsu and Erza consulting a book together at a small wooden table. _Hmm, nothing burned or destroyed, and they're not even fighting! It's more than I hoped! _A smile broke onto Eliza's face as she hurried over to them. "Natsu, Erza!" Eliza sat down across from them and looked down at the large book they shared. "Yo, Eliza! We found something!" Natsu (in Erza's body) said happily. Erza nodded solemnly. "Levy dropped by and helped us find a whole book on the Akatsuki flower. She looked really flushed though…" Erza though absent-mindedly. "Really? " Eliza asked interestedly. "Yeah, she was reading Fifty Shades of something-or-other… Anyway, the Akatsuki flower can only be found on the highest mountain range of Magnolia. It only blooms during the night, and looks a lot like a blood-red lily that gives off a red aura. Should be easy to find if it glows in the dark." Erza explained. Gray and Eliza nodded. Erza continued, pointing to an worn map with a trail drawn in fresh red ink. "Following this path is the safest way, not to mention the safest. It'll take 2 days to get to the peal, minimum, and another 2 back. Still, who knows how long we'll have to search for the flower?" Erza rationalised. Eliza nodded. She rolled up the map and took the book into her arms. "I'm going to take this home and read some before we pack. You guys need to get ready too, if you feel up to coming?" Eliza questioned. Natsu shook his head. "Erza made the decision that since we were nearly powerless, we should skip this mission. JUST PROMISE TO COME BACK SAFE!" He bellowed. Gray nodded. "We'll be fine. I think I already know who can replace you…" he trailed off mysteriously. "Eliza nodded, understanding. "Good idea. You go ask them, and I'll pack. Oh, Erza, can you get Lucy and Happy on your way out and explain to them please? Arigatou!" And with that, Eliza and Gray ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

Yo Mina! It's been a while…I think? Anyway, this scene shall be rather boring… but I might chuck in a wet dream, cause hey, why not? P.S- Eliza is very special. She can use Celestial Keys, and is a Water Dragon slayer. So yeah.

Eliza rushed back to her place, and Gray hurried to Fairy Tail to find Erza and Natsu's replacements. Eliza opened the door, slamming it behind her as she rushed to her room. She sighed, suddenly feeling her exhaustion catching up with her. She opened one of her cupboards, snatched a bag from the top shelf and dropped it on her bed. _Mmm, hungry… _she thought tiredly. Forgetting her packing for a moment, she walked toward the kitchen. Turning on the tap, she held her hand under the running water and watched as a small sphere of water formed on her hand, growing bigger and bigger until it was the size of a small basketball. She brought the carefully sculpted liquid to her lips and drank heartily, turning the tap off when she had had her fill. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, and looked around. Opening her fridge, she hunted around and found a huge container of icing in a can. _Hm._ She thought curiously. Opening the lid, she dipped her finger in and placed the single digit in her mouth. _Mmmm!_ _Delicious! _She thought happily as she took another taste. "I'm taking that with me!" she exclaimed, putting it back in the fridge to keep it cool. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror hanging from the wall next to the fridge. Hickeys were starting to appear on her neck, which looked slightly red from her previous 'activities'. She cringed. "Good thing the others didn't notice. Better take a shower…" Eliza walked into to the bathroom and stripped, thinking fondly of Gray as she did so. She carefully placed the map on a shelf above her towel rack. She turned on the water, and stepped into her shower, instantly feeling better. She scrubbed herself with a honey-smelling soap, noticing the bruising around her legs and the kiss mark on her breasts and stomach. She washed her hair with sweet-smelling shampoo and conditioner, smiling as she knew Gray loved the smell of it. 15 minutes later, she grudgingly turned the water off, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. After quickly drying off, she wrapped a separate dry towel around her hair and slipped on a fluffy white bathrobe. "Aahhh…" she sighed contentedly and walked slowly to her room after grabbing the map. She put on a bra and panties and set the map upon her dressing table, next to a picture of her team. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy… Gray… she smiled and stroked her fingers over his face. Turning her thoughts to packing, she put 3 days' worth of clothes into her travel bag, along with a book, toiletries, the map, and a heavy duty sleeping bag. She snapped her bag shut, and decided she would read for a bit. She had left her celestial keys safely on her bedside table when she got home, and she made sure they were all together before retrieving the icing container from the kitchen. Jumping onto her bed, she flipped open a book she had bought recently with recommendations from a friend. _Icha Icha Paradise… hmm… let's see if it's as good as you say Orchid…_ Orchid St-Lunar was a newly appointed member of Fairy Tail, who used a rare magic called Light Summoning. She was able to summon and control animals, as well as take their form using light magic. She was a bit of a perve, but very caring and friendly. Currently, she was away on a quest, and left a list of books for both Levy, Lucy and Eliza to read. Opening the cover, Eliza started reading and got lost in the unadulterated contents of the book, munching on icing as she read. She had only read a few chapters when her eyes started to close, and her head dropped. The book slipped from her fingers onto the floor, and the icing sat forgotten on her bedside table. Eliza rolled over and slipped into sleep, where she dreamt peacefully…. Or not…

**Eliza's Dream**

She and Gray were sitting together on her bed late at night, stark naked, watching a fireworks show from her window. Eliza sighed, leaning into Gray's chest. "Gray… that was amazing." Eliza breathed. Gray smiled, and pushed her down onto her back. He started kissing her, and Eliza kissed back, enjoying the feeling of Gray's tongue in her mouth. Gray reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a container of icing. Opening the lid, her poured half of it over her lithe body, before replacing the lid and licking the icing off her body. Eliza moaned, her breath hitching occasionally as Gray continued his ministrations all the way downnnn…. "Eliza…" Gray moaned… "Eliza, Eliza…"

**End Dream**

"Eliza…. Eliza…. Eliza, wake up!" a voice yelled. Eliza's eyes shot open. "Eep!" she rolled over and fell off her comfortable bed, pissed at being woken up. "Sweet dreams?" a familiar voice asked cockily. Eliza peered over the bed, to see Gray smirking at her. "Everyone's waiting for you at the Guild, packed and everything." Eliza groaned unhappily. "Okay, let's go…" she said dazedly. "Not that I was staring, but I love your outfit." Gray said cheekily. Eliza looked down and realised she was only in her bra and panties, the robe doing nothing as it had fallen off. "Eep!" she said again. "Give me five." She gathered up the icing and the fallen book, got dressed, collected her keys, and raced outside where Gray was holding her bag. "Thanks." Eliza said breathlessly. "Anytime." Gray replied, as they hurried toward the guild.


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been a while… But never fear, I am here! I hope to update more- oh, who am I kidding, I say that every time. Just read the story.

As Fairy Tail came into view, Eliza saw Levy, Gajeel, Lucy and Happy waiting for them. Levy saw her and Gray and waved. "Hi Eliza!" Eliza waved back and smiled. Gajeel huffed. "I didn't accept this mission to stand around all day! Are we going or what?" Gray smirked. "Sorry. We had a… slight disturbance…" Gray said mysteriously, looking pointedly at Eliza who blushed. Happy stuck his paw in the air. "Ne, does that mean you had kinky monkey se-" he was cut off by eliza who pinched his cheeks and stretched them out like an accordion. "Hehe, b-baka neko!..." she hurriedly exclaimed, sweating bullets. Eliza leaned close to Happy's ear and hissed dangerously. "Not a word, and I'll give you all the fish you want!" "Aye!" Happy replied, as Eliza dropped him on the ground. Everyone looked at them curiously. "Well, better set off!" Lucy said happily, stretching and setting off. Eliza walked beside her and Levy, talking about books, recent mission and boys. Levy got a mischievous grin on her face. "Soo… Eliza… what's going on with you and Gray?" she said sneakily. Eliza tried to look nonchalant. "Nothing, hehe, why?" she fidgeted slightly, cursing. Whenever Gray was mentioned her heart beat faster, her breaths became shorter and she felt a smile or a blush building on her face. It was something about him that made her feel... whole. Eliza had never been in love before, but she was sure she wanted to spend the rest of forever with him. She let her thoughts drift off until an annoying clicking sound brought her back to earth. "Earth to Eliza? Hellooo?" Lucy sang. Eliza shook her head slightly. "Oh, um, yeah?" she asked dumbly. Levy sighed. "I asked you three times what you thought about that book Orchid suggested you read. I finished the one she told me to read, I was looking for another one." Levy blushed. "I never thought I be into that kind of thing, but it's kind of addicting!" she said in an excited whisper. Eliza and Lucy nodded. "I know what you mean! I was surprised at how much I enjoyed the Don Juan set!" Lucy added. Eliza thought a moment. "Icha Icha's pretty good, even though it's mostly a pervert's point of view. I bought the whole series with me!" Eliza stated. All the girls giggled perversely, until the realised the boys, who had been walking in front of them, stopped. "What is it?" Levy asked worriedly. Gray started taking his shirt off. "Youkai…" he whispered. Eliza felt a pang of jealousy go through her at the girls seeing what was hers. _Wait, what? There's a demon up ahead, and I'm worried about the girls seeing what they've- everyone!- has already seen?! _ "Run!" Gajeel said suddenly, and they scattered in different directions. Eliza and Gray, who had been heading in the same direction, spun on their heels to face the beast. It was a giant raccoon, with golden eyes and blue tendrils of evil aura covering its skin. Eliza gasped. It could easily be the size of the guild, and it was growling and stalking its way through the forest. Eliza wondered how they didn't see it before. It was kind of hard to miss! Suddenly, it shrunk to the size of a normal raccoon, and then back to its large size. _Oh, that's why._ "Eliza!" Gray yelled, running toward the demon. "Right!" Eliza shouted back, leaping up into the air and activating her magic. There was a flash of aqua light and the emblem of a dragon in a tear drop appeared. "SUIRO NO MUCHI!" Eliza shouted and a huge strand of water flew from her hands and whipped the raccoon's face. "Gray!" Gray stood a little ways apart from Eliza. "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" the cannon hit the raccoon in the side, toppling it as the beast roared in fury. It became blinded as Eliza's water froze on its eyes thanks to Gray's cannon. Eliza grinned. "Got it!" "WAIIIIIIIITTT!" A voice called desperately, and Eliza gasped as she saw the lone figure running towards them.

Hehehe….


	10. Chapter 10

Next Chappie! Be prepared for another OC and a hot spring fiasco.

Eliza turned away from the writhing raccoon that had shrunk itself to a smaller size, to the silhouette running towards them. She squinted and made out long dark violet hair fading to white swishing along, and two large golden eyes filled with worry. Eliza grinned at the approaching figure. "Orchid!" She yelled. Orchid ran straight past her, towards the still figure of the raccoon. Orchid pulled the animal to her chest, using Light magic to melt away the ice. The creature lay still, unconscious in her arms. Orchid smiled, standing and turning to face the surprised group. Her fringe fell back over one of her eyes as she smiled. Orchid was wearing black shorts with a large, delicate silver loop-chain working as a belt. A thin silver sword hung off the belt. She had brown boots with the tops folded over on her feet. Her white shirt revealed her stomach, a clean tear ending at the top of her rib cage. Two straps wrapped around her neck, holding the shirt in place. She wore two different types of gloves, one short black fingerless and the other a long netted glove. She had a white arm-band just below her shoulder, with intricate purple threading on it. "Orchid? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Orchid took a deep breath. "I accepted a quest saying I had to kill a monster, but when I realised it was this cute guy here, I couldn't! So I thought I'd save him and add him to my Summoning Magic." She explained. Everyone but Orchid sweat dropped. Only Orchid would find monsters cute. Levy clapped her hands excitedly. "Orchid, can we see you make the contract?" Levy asked excitedly. Orchid nodded, patting the raccoon on the head and setting it on the ground. She closed her eyes and focused her magic. The ground near her and the animal's feet glowed gold, and her hair waved in an unseen wind. Opening her eyes she slammed her palm on the ground and an explosion of light forced the group to shield their eyes. A matching armband to Orchid's appeared on the raccoon's front left leg. "I saved you, Suna no Shukaku! For my service, aid me when I summon thee!" Shukaku roared and with a final golden flash the magic disappeared along with Shukaku. Orchid breathed out heavily, and picked up what was left in Shukaku's wake. A sparkling golden stone flecked with blue streaks appeared. It was held in an ornate silver strand that curled around the stone like a snake around a tree, with a hole in the top of the silver circlet. Orchid picked it up and hooked it to her belt, joining 6 other similar amulets. She turned to the others. "So… what are you guys doing here?" She asked breathlessly. Gray stepped forward to explain. "Natsu started another fight with Erza- it was really intense. Eliza used Emi's key to stop everyone from destroying the building, but the magic made Natsu and Erza switch bodies. So, we're looking for the Akatsuki flower to switch them back." Orchid nodded. "Well, I need to go back to town and collect my reward. We could stay the night, then keep going. They have a really good hot spring there!" she sung. Lucy clapped. "Hot springs!" Gajeel sighed. "This'll just make the whole trip longer…" Gray coughed. "We'll be staying in a strange town; there could be all manner of perverts there! Eliza, allow me to guard your virgin… uh, um, your body." He said seriously. Eliza slapped him teasingly across the back of his head. "Pervert!" Orchid giggled. "Come on, hurry, hurry!" She skipped ahead, talking happily with Happy and Lucy, then Levy and Gajeel walked calmly next to each other. Gray and Eliza brought up the rear. Eliza stooped to pick up Gray's forgotten shirt. 'hmm, maybe I'll keep it, just to see those abbs… drool… She walked away, wringing the shirt between her hands. It smells like him… okay, that was weird. Gray walked next to her, touching her hand with his. He took his shirt back, holding her hand. Bringing Eliza's soft hand up to his lips, he kissed it, smiling, eyes shining. Eliza blushed. "I love it when you blush. It makes you look even more gorgeous." He said sensually. Eliza leaned into him. "Hey, we are visiting those hot springs, right?" Eliza asked. Gray nodded. "Yeah, why?" She got a devious smile on her face, and she ran her hand slowly up his bare chest. "Well…" She purred, "Maybe we can get our own spring and put that icing to use." She bit his ear lobe, eliciting a soft moan from Gray's lips. Eliza laughed, running up ahead next to Orchid. Gray smirked, desperately willing away his erection. Game on, Eliza…


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter will be more on the storyline of love- or, as the French say, _la amour._ Maybe. I don't know.

After Orchid collected her reward (90,000 J and a beautiful white-gold necklace she put all 6 ribbons on), the group checked in to a relaxing spa retreat and headed to the hot springs. Gray was dragged away by Gajeel to the male baths, and the girls retreated to the female side. Lucy sighed as she slipped into the warm water. "This feels so good… it's been ages since I've had a break from quests and stuff." Eliza nodded. The water felt like liquid soother on her body, refreshing and gentle. Orchid stretched her arms in front of her and dipped under the water. Coming back up, she looked at everyone. "So, did you like those books I told you girls to read?" They all blushed. "Well…" Levy began, "They are such a guilty pleasure." She smiled perversely and the girls giggled for a bit. Orchid breathed in, then faced Eliza. "Speaking of guilty pleasure…" she gestured to her neck. Eliza immediately brought her hand up to her throat. _NOOOOOO! _Lucy and Levy looked closer. "Eliza, are those… _hickies!_" Lucy squealed the last word. Levy looked wide-eyed at Eliza, and Orchid smirked. Eliza started sweating bullets. "Um… no?" it came out as a question. Levy squealed. _Gah, the squealing! _"Eliza, you sly minx! Who'd you bag and shag, eh?" Orchid asked, leaning forward with a teasing note in her voice. _Bag and shag? Seriously? _Eliza fiddled nervously with an orb of water she had crafted, spinning it absent-mindedly and rolling it between her hands. "Who was it?" Levy asked. "I bet I know!" Lucy said mischievously. "Gray!" Orchid shouted. "Orchid!" Eliza sputtered, embarrassed and blushing furiously. "KYAAAAA~" all three girls cried. "What was it like? Did it hurt? Was he soft? Is he masochistic? Where, where, where!? How many times? Tell us!" The questions bounced off each other as the girls spat out questions begging to be answered. Eliza shook her head. "Ehh, y-you're embarrassing me!" she stuttered. "One question, and this is merely out of interest. Was it cold?" Orchid asked calmly, her eyes half open, her posture regal and sly. _What?_ "U-um… what do you mean by… it?" Eliza asked, genuinely confused. _'It' stands for too many things these days… _"You know… 'it.'" Eliza cocked her head. Orchid sighed, then wiped her expression clean. She put a seductive expression on her face, raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "'It!" It as in… you know… the… it." She licked her lips. Eliza's face exploded in red. "Waah, waaha? N-no, it, felt, um, um, um…" She thought back, at the cool rush in her stomach afterwards, even amid the heat. "Well… yeah, I guess it was." The girls 'kyaaaaaa- ed' and started questioning again, but Eliza grabbed a towel. "No! I'll- I'll tell you more when we get back to our room. See you guys later!" she sprinted out in her purple fluffy bath-robe, ignoring the disappointed sighs and outraged gasps. She walked into an empty bath, her eyes closed as she fought the blush on her face. A sensual, husky voice ruined it. "I've been waiting for you, _Eliza_." Eliza gasped and opened her eyes- to see Gray sexily licking icing off his fingers, staring at her hungrily. _Oh, wow…_


	12. Chapter 12

I was bribed for an update! So, to the best of my abilities, here goes-

Eliza shivered at the animalistic stare Gray was giving her. He lifted his hand and beckoned her forward. "Come, come my little dove..._come..._" he said huskily and Eliza felt her legs start giving out underneath her. Gray laughed at Eliza's startled and embarrassed expression. He held out his arms. "Join me." He whispered sexily. Without even thinking, Eliza walked quickly to Gray's end of the bath, slipping a toe into the warm, pristine water. She shivered again as Gray ran a hand up her thigh, removing his hand and grabbing hers. She shimmied off the robe awkwardly, blushing terribly as Gray helped her into the water, smirking as she 'tried' to cover herself. "A little late for that Eliza." Gray laughed. Eliza turned a tomato red. "Stop teasing Gray!" she protested. Gray suddenly became serious, pulling her back against his chest so she rested in his lap. Eliza gasped. Nothing between them, so intimate, so... erotic. _I'm pretty sure this happened in Icha Icha..._ Eliza arched her back as Gray kissed her neck softly, sucking on the sweet spot of her collar bone, making her rub against a certain... appendage. They both moaned, and Eliza felt her body explode into that glorious heat she recognised as lustful need. _I shouldn't be... WE shouldn't be doing this... then again..._ And in a single blissful moment of decision, Gray flipped her over, his lips on hers, his hands everywhere on her body. She moaned heavily into the kiss as Gray slipped his fingers into her, using his other hand to massage Eliza's breast. They both knew better than to have sex in the hot springs, but somehow this felt different. This was a readymade contract of love and loyalty, of promise and acceptance of each other. Eliza knew Gray felt this too, as he suckled her breast and Eliza tangled her fingers in his hair. Eliza felt pressure building rapidly inside her, her eyes rolling back. Suddenly, she exhaled a half-scream-half-moan and felt waves of pleasure wash over her. She closed her eyed in bliss and smiled, savouring her feelings. _Third time's the charm. _It felt beautiful, _she _felt beautiful. Leaning her head against Gray's chest, Eliza calmed her breathing, drawing invisible patterns on his abs with her finger. "Thank you..." She kissed Gray's collar bone, her hand sliding down... down... down, grabbing his prize, making him gasp and quiver as she rubbed it gently between her hand, flicking the end, making Gray lose his breath. He breathed rapidly, eyes closed, but opened one and grinned at Eliza. "No, thank you, gorgeous."


	13. Chapter 13

Chappie for a chappie, that's how the cycle works- but some advice;

'_To live you must love, to love you must learn, to learn you must live.'_

And another-

'_Life is unavoidable- it is filled with laughter and tears, smiles and frowns, pain and happiness. Everything happens for a reason, and balances out eventually.'_

After their tryst in the hot springs, Gray led Eliza by the hand to the changing rooms. After putting on one of the complimentary spa robes, Gray kissed her tenderly and disappeared to his room. Eliza walked into her room cautiously, saw no one, and smiled. She curled into bed, reminiscing about the feel of Gray's lips on hers, his hand exploring her body. She shivered excitedly, and sighed. Their time together felt so short- although Gray certainly knew how to put that time to good use. Even after only 2 days or so into their relationship- _no, not 2 days… a week maybe. _She absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach. _They say you can tell in five weeks or so… I really hope I'm not… although… OUR BABIES WOULD BE ADORABLE! _ She quenched the thought. _I shouldn't be thinking such things… but still… Gray isn't the player type, I know he loves me. We could have a real relationship, not just sex. Dates, living together, what if he proposed!? _ She grinned and inwardly squealed. _Marriage… oh wow… kids… I would be so happy, we could be together forever… Blegh, I sound like a school-girl, picturing a lifelong romance with her first boyfriend! Still… _Eliza got up and started playing some soft, sweet music from Lucy's Sound Pod and drifted off to sleep.

**Dream**

_Gray stood at Eliza's door, dressed in a black jacket, matching pants and tie and white button-up. Eliza smiled as Gray complimented her on her black and blue spotted dress, slim and accentuating her curves with a gently ruffled skirt. They were at the movies, walking along the beach in swim suits, wearing traditional kimonos at the New Year's festival, leaning together on a hill watching fireworks. Eliza was wearing a provocative mini skirt and tube top, inviting Gray inside. Flashes of their bodies twisting and joining and convulsing under each other, gasps and screams and whispered promises in that special Witching Hour where it seemed the whole world was asleep except them. Laughter with friends at parties and the Guild, hiding behind walls and bushes as they and others witnessed Levy confessing, Natsu asking Lucy out, more drinks with Mirajane, joking and telling stories of recent missions with Elfman and the other boys, running away from a vicious Erza covered in a cake she was meant to have eaten. Fighting alongside the guild, countless enemies not strong enough for their conjoined might. Gray shot multiple times by magical bullets, and the 'finishing' blow through his skull. _No… Gray… '**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYY!**_ ' Running through a desolate hospital, tears pouring down Eliza's cheeks as sobs racked through her body. She flung open the door and nearly collapsed in relief as she saw blue-black hair rustle beneath the thin sheets, at bleary black eyes staring up her in first confusion, then love and a relief that matched hers as Gray smiled. A flying lunge at him, and she broke, tears flowing, heart raw and cries shriekingly loud as she held him to her. 'I thought I lost you…'she sobbed. 'Me too… So, seems like no better time… I was going to wait but…' Gray shimmied away and reached behind him for a small velvet box as Eliza's eyes widened to saucepans. 'Never thought I'd have to propose in a hospital bed… but-' he opened the box, revealing a silver band embedded with a gleaming sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds. Eliza gasped at the beauty, new, fresh tears of happiness springing to her eyes. 'Eliza, my love… will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?' Gray nodded dumbly, her face breaking with her smile. 'I will… I WILL, I WILL I WLL I WILL!' she laughed, beaming as he slipped the ring on her finger and they embraced. A wedding. Eliza standing in a beautiful white dress, the bodice's scallop fringed in sleek azure ribbon studded with diamantes as her skirt flowed in silken waves down her body, flowing into a train. Her tiara held her veil in place as she walked down the aisle toward an awestruck Gray. A brief series of flashes- normal marital things- sex, cleaning the house together, messing it up again, laughing and smiling the whole time. Swinging in Gray's arms as he realised he would become a father. At the beach again- A little boy with black hair and pale blue eyes, a tiny toddler hanging onto Eliza's leg, blonde hair falling onto her shoulders, black eyes wide and curious. The images kept flashing her life- her life!_

Eliza awoke with a gasp. She sprung up into a sitting position, covered in sweat, her robe half off. She fixed her clothes, breathing heavily. Her dream had been strange- sad and wonderful and more. She smiled. _Just a dream… maybe…_ and she drifted off to sleep again, a smile on her pretty face.


	14. Chapter 14

Mkay, I am getting NO chapters in return, but this story is growing on me and I shall finish it. My friend has a life- I do not, which accounts to lots of time wasted. Anyway…

Gray: I have returned!

…. Disappear

Gray: Psh

I KILL YOU!

Gray: Ouch, I'm hurt… Eliza wouldn't be happy, now would she?

… We seem to be forgetting I have the Kyuubi

Gray: I have Eliza.

*held in shackles because hurting Gray means hurting Berry-chan*

Curses!

Eliza felt the sun filter in through the window and hit her eyelids. She rolled over, yawned, opened her eyes and stretched like a cat. She saw Levy still sleeping peacefully in a bed next to Orchid, who was also asleep. Lucy slept in a bed on the separate wall, Happy curled into her side, purring. _Aw… Kawaii! If Gray and I move into together, I might get a cat… a kitten, all blue and fluffy like Happy!_ Eliza smiled and hugged her pillow, thinking. _Hm… I wonder if I could get Happy to breed with Carla… It seems unlikely, BUT ADORABLE! _Eliza got up and put her normal clothes on, heading down to the dining hall. As she walked through long halls and manoeuvred around corridors, she marvelled at the size of the spa. There were 6 hot springs in the compound, 18 ensuites and 13 other small bedrooms. There was also a Grande Honey-Moon Suite, which was a huge series of rooms- large bedroom, bathroom, separate spa bath, walk in wardrobe and kitchenette. It had everything, including beautiful views of the surrounding mountain ranges and enough privacy (tinted windows, sound proof walls) that it was perfect for a honey-moon. Eliza sighed, continuing to the dining room. She entered, and saw a buffet breakfast laid out before her. Boiled rice, omelettes, soups, fish and other delicacies awaited her. She took a deep breath, almost tasting the delicious food before grabbing a bowl and sitting down. She ate quietly, eyes on the door.

"Boo."

"Eek!"

Eliza spun around and saw Gray's smirking face. She hit him playfully on the arm and pouted.

"You almost made me choke on my omelette!" Eliza complained.

"Gomen."

Gray looked around the room before planting a chaste kiss on Eliza's lips. He ran his hands affectionately over Eliza's bare shoulders.

"I was thinking… when we get back, would you like to go out some time?" Gray asked.

Eliza fought a smile as she admired Gray's light blush.

"Gray Fullbuster, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well… un." He confirmed softly.

Eliza giggled, entwining her hand with his.

"I would love to."

They shared a smile before a voice broke their silence. Eliza and Gray looked towards the door.

"Eliza, Gray! Ohayo!" Orchid yelled.

Levy, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy sat down at the table.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo, mina!" Eliza said happily.

Levy laid the map across the table.

"We're here." She pointed to a small town on the map. Her finger continued across to a nearby mountain pass.

"If we travel through this pass, we'll get there quicker. It's prone to cave ins and rock slides though, se we'll need to be quiet." From the pass, her finger drew a line to a large green patch marking out a forest.

"This is around where we can find the Akatsuki flower. Depending how fast we get there, they could be in abundance or hiding. The flower only comes out at night, so we'll break into groups and search for it. Once it's picked, it only lives for a few hours, so we need to get back to the guild ASAP."

Levy looked up.

"We need to leave soon, after breakfast. Eat quickly, and get your packs sorted."

Eliza gulped down the rest of her omelette and took the map.

"You guys eat, I'll get packed and look after the map."

She ran out of the room, feeling invigorated and tingly.

_Gray asked me on a date! A real honest to goodness date! And so soon… we'll be back by tomorrow at best!_

Eliza choked back a smile.

_My dream's coming true! This is way better than Cinderella!_

Eliza ran into her room, packed up her things and headed outside with her bag over her shoulder. She walked around the gardens, before she found a cute little koi pond. She sat down and studied the map. It was ancient, with all sorts of secret routes and forests on it. Eliza dipped a finger into the pond and traced the groups' route with her finger. The water shimmered, before solidifying into an ice-blue ink. She rolled the map up and put it in her pack, out of the way of any water. Eliza stood up, stretched out her arms and coaxed a trickle of water out of the pond into her hand. The trickle grew, until a thick ribbon of water was arcing out of the pond and forming a ball in her hand. She used her other arm to stretch the water like rope, so she was stretching and collecting the water at the same time. The colourful koi were caught up in the water and she laughed at who they accepted they were floating and swimming. She joined her hands, and the ribbon became a circle around her head. The whole pond was floating above her head in a relatively thin circle. The fish swam round and round and Eliza marvelled at the beauty of their glistening scales. Clapping startled her, and she whipped around to see everyone cheering. She bowed dramatically and carefully put the water and fish back in the pond.

"Hurry Eliza-chan! We need to get to the forest by night fall!" Lucy called.

Eliza grabbed her pack and ran after the retreating group. Happy flew next to her shoulder and spoke to her excitedly, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Can you do that again, Eliza? All those yummy fish just swimming in the air, waiting for me to eat them… aahhh…" he drooled and Eliza laughed.

"Later Happy! For now, we have to find that flower!"


	15. Chapter 15

What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME! (with EliGray and Galee)

* * *

They had made it to the pass in good time, and the sun was just setting on the horizon. Eliza shivered. She didn't get cold easily, but the walls of stone around them captured the cold instead of the warmth. Gray rubbed her shoulders and offered his jacket.

"I don't get cold."

Eliza smiled and slipped on the warm material. She wrapped it closely around herself and inhaled deeply.

_It smells like him… Curses, I'm doing it again!_

They continued on, the shadows growing darker and longer. The sun was only half visible, and they were already three quarters through.

"We're making good time. We should get to the forest soon." Lucy whispered, squinting at the map in her hands.

"Un." Levy agreed quietly.

Orchid's stomach growled and she wailed mournfully.

"Soooo hungry!" she complained loudly.

"Sssh!"

Orchid huffed. They had remained as quiet as possible throughout their journey, but the still heard the occasional landslide in the distance. They had had to waste time clearing paths of rocks and debris, but had caught up.

"Please can we quickly stop? We didn't have lunch!" Orchid argued, albeit quieter.

As if on cue Gajeel's stomach gurgled.

"I'm starved. And if we have to waste time moving more rocks, I'm gonna snap."

Eliza sighed.

"Let's take a vote. It's getting dark anyway, so if we found a cave or something…"

"No! It's too dangerous. The mountain can collapse whenever." Levy explained.

"So we'll find a side system, out of direct danger. We won't be able to search for the flower all night if we're too tired to make it to the end of the pass!" Eliza pressed.

"We're wasting time! We need to get Natsu and Erza back to normal right away, we can't stop!" Lucy spoke, her voice rising.

"We know that Lucy! But we have to rest sometime!" Orchid spat, impatient with the indecision.

A small rock rolled down the mountain wall, crashing near Gajeel's foot.

Gajeel side stepped and Gray glared at the top of the mountain.

"Oi, mina. Keep it down…" Gray murmured.

There was a loud rumble like thunder and the group paused, exchanging worried glances.

"Orchid… please tell me that was your stomach…" said Lucy.

Orchid shook her head slowly, staring at the top of the mountain as her hand inched towards the 7 magic amulets hanging there. Gray reached for Eliza and held her behind him, looking around nervously.

"Look out!" Lucy screamed.

"Eliza!"

Gray turned and pinned Eliza to the opposite cliff face, protecting her from the rocks falling on the opposite side. The pass was small however, and Eliza looked worriedly over Gray's shoulder. Lucy and Orchid had disappeared and Levy-

"LEVY!" Eliza screamed.

She pushed Gray, but he held her to the cliff, wincing at her screams. He created an ice wall, and Eliza's view became cloudy. Levy had been hit by a smaller rock and knocked over, flat on the ground as the wave of stones crashed around her. Eliza let a sob escape her throat. The rocks were about to hit her, and no one could survive such an avalanche, certainly not little Levy. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…_

She repeated it like a mantra in her thoughts, her eyes scanning over the fallen boulders and piles of rubble. After what seemed like hours later, the rocks stopped falling. Eliza shoved past Gray, only to hit the ice. It was cracked and scratched in places, damaged even though they had been on the other side of the pass. Gray grabbed her arm and pulled her back, holding her close to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Not yet."

"D-demo, L-levy, sh-she-"

Gray held her tighter.

"I know. But I'm sure Gajeel got her first. And if the avalanche hasn't stopped yet, I couldn't bare to see you get hurt." His voice cracked at the end, and he buried his face in her neck.

They watched more rocks fall, erratically tumbling down at random intervals. When they hadn't seen anything else falling, Eliza made to move out. Gray grabbed her hand and lowered the wall. He looked around carefully for the others, and Eliza clambered over the rocks toward where she had seen Levy fall.

"Levy? Levy? Levy!" she called, flinging away rocks to try and find any trace of her friend. A pile of rocks shifted, and Eliza gasped.

"Gray!"

Gray raced to her side, and together they helped move the rocks.

"Gajeel!" Eliza gasped, taking in the image of the Iron Dragon Slayer coughing up blood. He was bruised, and his clothes had ripped. Gajeel moaned, his eyes fluttering open and shifting to the blue haired woman in his arms. Levy was unconscious, but apart from a lot of dirt and some bruises she was unscathed. Eliza let out a cry of relief. Gajeel sighed happily, and Eliza and Gray helped him out of the rocks. He sat down gingerly, carefully holding Levy in his lap.

"Will she be okay?" he asked worriedly.

Eliza washed the dirt off Levy's face and checked her pulse.

"She should be. Thank you Gajeel." Eliza smiled. "It's nice to know you'd do something this… extravagant for her. You must really love her."

Gajeel blushed.

"I don't! I was just… just… just saving her life. I owed her."

Eliza nodded.

"M-hm, _suuure _you were."

Gray helped Gajeel stand up and move out of the rocks while Eliza supported Levy. The couple set them down near a small passage way untouched by the rock slide.

"Stay here and look after her. Give her some water if she wakes up. Levy's likely to have a bit of a headache when she comes to." Eliza instructed.

Gajeel nodded and positioned the tiny book-lover against his shoulder.

"We're going to look for the others." Gray stood up, leaving his and Eliza's pack with Gajeel.

They walked hand in hand over the rocks, cringing whenever they slipped. Eliza squinted in the darkness and looked over at a small tree.

_That's not a tree… that's- _

"Horologium!" Eliza shouted, tripping/jogging over to the Celestial Spirit.

"'I was so scared! Is everyone else okay?' asks my mistress."

Eliza nodded.

"Gajeel and Levy were injured, but they should be fine. We haven't find Orchid yet." Eliza explained.

There was a puff of smoke as the clock disappeared. Lucy brushed herself off and adjusted her bag.

"Let's find Orchid. I'm so glad Levy's okay… I saw her, but-anyway, the map is safe." Lucy held out said map to Gray.

They spent 10 minutes searching for Orchid, and by that time the moon was shining in the sky. She took refuge huddled under Shukaku, camouflaged into the sandy coloured rocks.

"Thank you, Shukaku." The raccoon beast returned back to his amulet. Orchid breathed deeply. "I'm glad I took him. None of my other animals would have taken such a harsh beating…" She looked around sadly. "Where's Levy and Gajeel?"

"This way." Gray led the way back to the others.

Levy had woken up, and after swearing she was okay the group left down the side passage. Lucy 'tsked'.

"I can't see anything! How are we meant to read a map and find the way in the dark!" she complained.

"Hold on.Dōbutsu no repurika- Neko no shiryoku!" Emi's eyes expanded and shone a soft green. She sighed happily. "I love my magic. Ok-ay, we keep going this way, then make a left and we can turn back onto our original path. If we sleep now, we can wake at sunrise and if we travel well, we only need to add half a day to our approximate time!"

"Where are we meant to sleep? Even on a side path, it's dangerous!" Eliza said.

Orchid led them to a decent over hang.

"It's shelter. Tch. I'll even let you have the back corner."

They set up a small fire and ate quickly, grateful for a good meal. Orchid lay close to the fire, Lucy took a side wall, Levy and Gajeel huddled together on the other side and Gray and Eliza sat in the back corner as promised. The group fell asleep quickly, and Eliza ran her fingers over Gray's chest, restless. He looked at her sleepily, a small smile on his face. Eliza giggled.

"What?" Gray asked.

"No-thing."

"Tell me. Please?"

"Nope." Eliza stuck her tongue out playfully.

Gray smirked.

"I'll have to force it from your lips then."

Eliza bit back a squeal as Gray pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply. Her mouth opened, and they fought for dominance before Eliza gave in and let Gray care for her tongue, wrapping it with his and sucking on it. Eliza moaned quietly. She lifted her tongue and explored his mouth, before withdrawing and licking his lower lip. She snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"I was thinking about how cute you looked."

She returned to drawing patterns on his chest.

"Thank you for saving me today."

Gray held Eliza's hand in his.

"Any time."

They shared one last lingering kiss before holding each other close.

Suddenly, Eliza's eyes snapped open.

"WHERE'S HAPPY?!"

Okay. I changed Orchid's Summoning vessel from a ribbon to an amulet. (Chappie 10) Just in case anyone cared.


	16. Chapter 16

Not much to talk about in A/N this time… demo, maybe we can find Happy!

Gray: Happy!

Happy!

Gray: Happy, we have fish!

… nothing…

Can I get an 'Aye, sir!'

*Cups hand over ear*

Gray: Aye sir!

*slap* Baka!

Gray: You asked for an 'aye sir!'

Not from you! *raises hand*

Eliza: *Grabs hand* Oi!

GEEEP! *cowers*

Eliza: DID YOU HIT MY GRAY?!

A-ano, etto, ah, ah, ya?

Eliza: *Killing Intent*

*Whimpers* I didn't mean to!

Gray: PsssshahahaAHAHAHA!

*glares*

Eliza: *Shakes shoulders* HOW DARE YOU!

UWAAH, WATASHE O TASEKETE GAARA-KUN!

Gaara: *sigh*

After discovering the loss of Happy, Eliza frantically searched the outcropping and outside the cave.

"HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY, WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled.

Levy gulped, staring out at the darkness next to Lucy. Eliza's panic had woken the group, and their already tired bodies and stressed emotions cursed the onslaught.

"What if he got caught in the rock slide?" Lucy worried.

"Or got nabbed by a bandit!" added Levy.

Orchid paced the cave rapidly.

"I don't remember seeing him at all during the fall. Or before that… I don't remember seeing him at all in the canyons!" Orchid pointed out.

"I didn't see him either… and we would have heard him begging for food or something…" Gray said rationally.

Orchid knelt on the ground, her palm pressed to the stony floor.

"Shōkan tentō!"

There was a burst of silver light and when she moved her hand a small owl with long, skinny legs looked up at her with huge yellow eyes.

"Onegai, Digger. Seek out a blue neko, possibly with wings, and he talks. Go find Happy!" Orchid implored.

Digger ran off into the darkness, hooting and kicking up dust. Orchid straightened.

"Digger will find Happy, I'm sure. I bet that Happy's just got lost."

Eliza walked closer.

"He was with us for a little while. Just as we reached that huge boulder- you know, the purpley one with the scratches? That's the last I remember seeing him…"

Lucy buried her face in her hands.

"I lost him! Natsu trusted me, and I lost Happy!" she sobbed and Levy rubbed her back comfortingly. Levy looked beseechingly up to Gajeel, who leaned silently against the outcropping wall.

"What do we do?"

Gajeel shrugged.

"We can't go out now. We've done all we can, we should just get some rest and continue in the morning."

Everyone returned to their previous positions, and Gray gently led Eliza back to their corner. He held her close and whispered soothingly in her ear, rubbing her arms through his jacket.

"He'll be fine. Knowing Happy, he smelled fish and then got lost in the canyon. Digger will find him."

Eliza looked up at Gray.

"How do you know?"

"Digger once found my lost shoe. I have faith."

Eliza forced a weak smile.

"If you're sure…"

_Meanwhile~ _

"A-umph!" Happy chewed the sweet offered to him and purred contently. The 3 hand maids waiting on him sighed and giggled.

"Happy-sama, you're so kawaii~." Said the young woman patting his head softly. She had large brown eyes, olive toned skin and long dark hair pooling almost to her waist. She was dressed in a pink genie style crop-top, exposing her flat stomach and pierced belly button. Her legs were scarcely covered by a long skirt slitted up both sides, allowing her to move freely. Bracelets, anklets, jewelled arm bands and other exquisite jewellery covered her body. Her legs were curled underneath her as she fussed over Happy's blue fur. Happy closed his eyes.

"Arigatou, Tsume-chan…Tsuki-chan, more fish!" Happy ordered.

"Anything for you, Happy-sama…" another girl crooned, dropping a piece of fish into Happy's waiting mouth. She had slanted green eyes like a cat, outlined in kohl. Her skin was creamy, and she had ebony hair floating around her shoulders. She was dressed in a simple green lace shift, with the same amount of jewellery as Tsume. Tsuki smiled as Happy munched the fish, and offered him another from the golden tray she held. Happy held up a small paw in denial.

"Tsubaki-chan, I would like my fur cleaned." Happy sighed, rolling over and scratching a small hole in the ornate golden rug covering the elegant chaise lounge he relaxed on. He was sitting in an open spaced room with golden walls. The furniture was elegant and old fashioned, studded with jewels or rare silks and fabrics. A third girl giggled, eyeing Happy like a young high school girl eyes her senior year crush.

"It's my honour, Happy-sama." She said breathlessly.

Tsubaki stood calmly and fetched a silver comb, brush and towel from an alcove in the closest wall. She carried them back on a tray and set about cleaning and tidying Happy's fur. Tsubaki had pale lavender eyes, caramel brown hair tied in an ornate bun and pale skin. She was wearing a roman style purple robe over one shoulder, tied with rich gold embroidery. Tight bangles and chains hugged her skin, making her glitter in the low light from the honey scented candles. The girls fussed and worried over Happy, chattering and laughing softly.

"We're so glad you came to us Happy-sama." Tsuki sighed happily.

Tsubaki nodded daintily, her heart warming as she stared the spoiled neko.

"Happy-sama, we only dreamed of this day! I'm so glad you're here." She sung, stroking through his fur with the brush.

Tsume played with Happy's paws and ears, massaging them. She bit her lip and blushed, her eyes devouring the image of her master.

"Happy-sama, you're fur is oh so very soft…" Tsume murmured.

She hummed, and Happy lost himself in the blissful tune.

"Mmm… yet it feels like I'm forgetting something important." Happy's thoughts nagged at him, ordering him to pin-point the reason he felt that way.

Tsuki waved a piece of fish under his nose tantalizingly.

"Forgetting something? Maybe that your stomach is calling?" she joked happily.

"Or that you need to relax more?" Tsume joined, rubbing harder and eliciting a purr from Happy.

The girls giggled.

"Please worry not, Happy-sama. Now that we have you, we'll make sure your life is nothing but ecstasy…" Tsubaki promised.

The girls leaned even closer to Happy, and the candles flickered with the glamour in the air.


End file.
